Your Love Is A Lie
by cenaortonluvr17
Summary: Maria/Jeff , Randy/Candice , Melina/Cody
1. The Beginning

"I can't believe she's late, again!" Candice told her best friend, Maria, while they were waiting for Melina, "She's like thirty minutes late!"

"She's probably with Dave," Maria replied smiling, "You know I think they're a couple now."

"Oh, really…she would've told us, though," Candice said spotting someone running towards them, "Well, well, well…"

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Melina said, out of breath,

"Uh huh, what happened this time?" Maria said raising her eyebrows and her friend.

"Well, I was umm…" Melina trailed off trying to think of something.

"Yea, you can tell us later, now come on! I really want some fries!" Candice smiled and grabbed her friends' arms and pulled them inside the mall.

"Dang, a lot of people are here!" Maria said looking at familiar faces in the crowd.

"I know right! It's awesome!" Melina said as she waved to one of her friends and continued walking with them.

Candice was too busy to notice anything as she was looking for the shortest line to get fries, "Do you guys see a short line?"

Maria scanned the food court, "There's one," she said, pointing to the Burger King line.

"Yay! Than-"she quickly stopped when she saw Randy and his girlfriend, Maryse, making out in the line. "On second thought…I'll skip the fries. I think I lost my appetite.

Melina and Maria looked, too. "I can't see how my brother dates her," Maria said shaking her head.

"I know right! She's such a slut! I heard that her and Mike had sex last weekend," Melina said, giving an evil smile to the blonde.

"Oh well," said Candice, as she spotted one of her best guy friends, "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Jack, meet up with yall later!" She gave her friends a quick hug and walked quickly over towards Jack Swagger.

"Ehhh, I don't like that guy," Melina said as she watched Candice give the all American-American a hug.

"Who does?" Maria laughed and scanned more of the crowd, looking for someone in particular.

Melina grabbed Maria's arm and started walking with her to the smoothie stand, "So, girl, anything new?"

Maria ordered herself a strawberry smoothie, "Not really. Hey, do you know a guy named Jeff Hardy?"

Melina thought for a second, "Um, rainbow hair? Wears dark clothes a lot?"

Maria laughed a little, "Yep, that's him."

Melina laughed, and then looked at her for a second, "Why?"

"Oh," Maria looked at Melina, the way she described Jeff was in a way that if she told her that she thought he was hot…she'd probably laugh, "No reason."

Melina smirked, "Oh please," she raised her eyebrows up and grabbed her smoothie, "Seriously, why?"

Maria took a sip of her smoothie and started walking away, "I just wanted to know. He's my friend and not a lot of people know him." She looked at Melina to see if she bought that excuse.

"Honey, I know everyone," Melina laughed and waved at more people as they walked by.

Maria smiled, "That's true." She silently sighed of relief.

"Um, ewww, slut alert,"

Melina and Maria turned around and stared into the death stares of Mickie James, Michelle McCool, and Trish Stratus.

Melina laughed, "last time I checked, Mickie, you're the one who gave John Cena, Ted Dibiase, John Morrison, and Cody Rhodes bjs on the same night. I think you're the biggest slut here."

Maria smiled and then looked at Trish. She heard that Trish tried to get with Jeff at Michelle's party. She quickly got the image out of her head and looked away from the piercing eyes of the blonde.

"Oh, whatever, Melina, you're just pissed off because Cody doesn't like you like that," Mickie said giving her a small smirk.

"Um, listen here, Ickie, I do not like you're little boy toy, ok? For all I care you can go give him a bj every night!" Melina said quickly getting rid of the fact that she actually liked Cody for a couple of days, until she realized he was one of the biggest players in school.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "You know what? I might actually do that," she smiled and walked off, as her clones followed her off.

"Ugh, I can't believe she thinks I like…Cody Rhodes," Melina shuddered, she could barely say his name. She knew about Cody, all his one-night-stands he had with girls he didn't even know, all the girls he was with at one time and not caring about hurting them.

Maria shrugged, she still couldn't understand how Jeff could let a girl like Trish Stratus try to take control of him. Maybe it was just a rumor…but maybe it was the truth.


	2. She Loves Me Not

"Candice Michelle, I do believe you are the most gorgeous lady I have ever met," Jack said, kissing her hand.

Candice could feel her cheeks turning red, "Aw, thanks, Jack. You're really sweet," she said, giving him a flirty smile.

Jack bit down on his lip as he stared into the piercing brown eyes of his best friend, "Thanks, Candi."

Candice stared into his eyes, but not realizing it, and leaned in.

Jack leaned in and pulled her into a soft kiss. Candice closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, not caring if anyone was watching. Jack pulled away slowly and smiled at her.

"Wow," Candice said, not knowing what else to say.

"You're an amazing kisser," Jack said leaning in for another kiss.

Candice laughed and gave him another quick kiss, "Thanks, so are you."

Jack shrugged and gave her a cute smile, "So, Candi…will you be my girlfriend?"

Candice smiled big, "Um, of course," she said quickly and kissed him for a long time.

-

Melina looked at Maria, "You ok? You look like you're in like fantasy land."

Maria blinked a couple of times, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she gave her worried friend a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Melina said, she could always tell when one of her friends was hurting.

"What do you mean?" Maria said, looking into the crowd for Candice.

"You look upset…please tell me. I'm one of your best friends…" Melina said, giving Maria a pleading look.

"Nothing's wrong, Mel," she said, giving Melina her best convincing smile, "seriously."

Melina still wasn't convinced, but she wasn't getting anywhere so she forced a smile, "Alright, alright."

Candice ran up to her two best friends, out of breath, but smiling, "Oh my god."

"What's up with you?" Maria asked, laughing.

"I'm going out…with Jack!!" she smiled big, waiting for her friends to react.

"OMG!! YAY!!!" Melina and Maria screamed at the same time and hugged their excited friend.

"Congratulations!" Maria said smiling.

"Thanks! Ahh! Im so happy," Candice replied.

"We're happy for you!" Melina said, as she gave Candice a smile.

Candice smiled at her friends and then Randy walked over, "What's with the screaming?"

"Candi is going out with Jack!" Maria said smiling at her friend then looking at her brother.

"Oh, um, congrats…" Randy said giving Candice a fake smile.

"Thanks…" Candice said, not looking at him.

Melina looked from Candice to Randy then looked at Maria.

Maria shrugged, she didn't know why things were so awkward between them.

Melina decided to break the tension, "So, Randy, how are things?"

Randy laughed a little, "they're ok…my girlfriend's…ugh…"

Melina tried not to smile, "Oh, what's wrong with Maryse?"

Randy replied, "She's such a bitch."

They all burst out laughing.

"About time you realized that!" Maria said hitting her brother.

"Yeah, whatever…" he said laughing.

Melina felt her phone vibrate in her purse, she took it out and read the text, "Mickie said that you said I was the biggest player and you'll never like me…what's up with that?" Melina rolled her eyes, could Cody be any more stupid. She didn't really want to text back, but she did.

"WOW CODY. You're a HUGE player and an ASSHOLE. And I don't want ANYTHING to do with you. I don't even want to be your friend anymore /:" She sent the text and put her phone up and looked at her friends.

Maria looked at Melina then back at Candice, but Candice was too busy talking to Jack. She looked at her brother who looked devastated as her friend was talking to Jack. She raised her eyebrows and then took out her phone. She needed to figure out if Jeff really did hook up with Trish Stratus.

"Hey Jeffy, umm someone told me that you had sex w/Trish I was just wondering if this is true? :/ text me back plz.." She sent the text and sighed.

Cody looked at the text Melina sent her, he couldn't believe it. He thought Melina was madly in love with him.

"What's up with you, Mel?)= You're hurting my feelings…I'm not a player, or an asshole. Please tell me why you're being really mean"

Melina looked at the text again, "UGHH. The only reason I am being mean to you cody is that I found out you slept with at LEAST six girls at ONE party…the party where you were flirting with me and told ME that you liked ME. But I guess not…"

Cody looked at the text, he didn't know what to text back so he just sat his phone down and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, and got lost in his thoughts.

Jeff finally responded to Maria's text, "What?! Why in the hell would I have sex with a slut like her when im madly in love with someone else, ria!? :P sometimes I worry about you haha :D"

Maria laughed and texted back, "ok, ok im sorry (:" Maria looked up at Melina.

Melina gave her the best fake smile, "You ready to go?"

Maria smiled back and nodded.


	3. Beautiful Girls

Melina woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock blasting through her big room. She sighed and stretched her arms and sat up in her bed.

"Melina, are you up?" she heard her mom yell from downstairs.

"Yes, mom…" Melina said and sat up and put on one of her many Chuchi design dresses.

"Do you want a ride? I'm leaving now…or you have to ride the bus…" her mom said as she rummaged through her purse.

"I'll be down in a sec, I am so not riding that bus," Melina jumped up and straightened her hair. She was not riding that bus, Cody rode the bus. He always flirted with Kelly Blank and she was sick of seeing him with other girls.

-

Maria was brushing her teeth when she realized her brother wasn't up yet.

"Randy! Get your lazy ass up!" Maria yelled as she finished brushing her teeth and put her jacket on.

"Shut up!! I am up!" she heard her brother roll out of bed.

"Yea, I'm sure," Maria rolled her eyes and put on eyeliner and mascara.

Randy opened the door to his room and came out wearing jeans and a shirt he probably wore last night.

"Ew, what the hell are you wearing? You look like you just rolled out of bed…" Maria said, looking her brother up and down.

"That's the point, sis," he smirked.

"Wow," Maria rolled her eyes and sprayed cologne on him, "Now, you smell…decent."

Randy fake laughed, "Ha Ha, funny."

"I thought so," Maria smiled and grabbed Randy's keys and tossed them to him, "Let's go, now!!!"

Randy laughed and walked outside and they drove off to school.

-

Candice was the last one to arrive to school, she always slept until right before school was about to start. She walked inside the school.

"Hey, girlies," Candice said to her friends waiting by Maria's locker.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Melina said laughing, "Did you sleep in again?"

"Yes, but on my defense the alarm clock didn't play a very wake up type song…" Candice smiled and pulled her hair back.

"Oh…wow," Maria and Melina both started laughing.

"Whatever," Candice said laughing, "Well, I am going to go find Jack, bye loves." Candice hugged both of them and walked through the hall to find her boyfriend.

They watched her walk off, "I still can't believe that," Melina said turning to Maria.

"At least she's happy," Maria gave Melina a smile.

"True, but if he hurts her…" Melina put her hand in a fist, "I'm going to knock that gay smile off his face."

Maria couldn't help laughing, "Wow, Mel, Wow."

Melina laughed, too, "What can I say? I can be mean."

"Oh, I knew that," Maria playfully hit Melina's arm as Cody walked up.

"Melina I need to talk to you," Cody looked at Melina with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have no right to talk to me," Melina turned to leave but Cody grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean it…" Cody said looking into her eyes.

"First off, get your damn hand off of me," She pushed his hand off her, "And second, how can you not mean to have sex with someone?"

"I got drunk, ok?!" Cody said looking down.

"You can control that?! I doubt someone shoved beer down your throat," Melina yelled at him, "No if you excuse me, I'm late for class." Melina grabbed Maria's arm and walked to class with her.

Cody watched as the two girls walked away and sighed and slowly walked to his first period.

-

Maria and Melina walked into class, "Ria!"

Maria turned around and saw her best guy friend walking up behind her.

"Jeffy!" Maria smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Hey," Jeff said laughing, "I missed you!"

"It's only been one day, Jeff," Maria smiled as Jeff turned a little red.

"I know, but…I still missed you!" Jeff smiled.

"I missed you, too, Jeffy." Maria stared into his gorgeous eyes until Melina nudged her.

"Come onnnnn, I want to get our seats by the window!" Melina complained and pulled her love-struck friend towards their usual chairs.

Jeff did a sad face at Maria and sat towards the back of the room. Maria smiled at him and mouth that she would talk to him later.


	4. What Hurts The Most

First period seemed to drag on forever. Melina looked up at the teacher who was busy writing stuff sentences on the board. She tapped Maria's shoulder and handed her a note.

Maria grabbed the note and read it, "Hey girl hey! (: What's with you and that Jeff guy? Huh huh huh? :p lol."

She looked back at Melina and then wrote her back, "What are you talking about?" She handed the note behind her.

Melina looked up and saw the teacher looking right at her; she smiled and gave him a small wave. Her teacher rolled his eyes and continued writing sentences on the board.

"I saw you tell him that you would talk to him after class…and your little conversation!!! :p"

"Nothing is going on, Mel."

"Ok…(: But if there is…I'll find out, and you know I will :D"

"I know..=D"

Finally, the bell rang and gathered her things and looked at Maria, "You ready?"

Maria hesitated, "Um, actually I got to ask the teacher something, you go on."

Melina looked at her friend with a puzzled look and walked out the class room.

Jeff walked up to Maria, "Hey, Ria."

Maria smiled and gave him a small hug, "Hey, Jeffy!"

Jeff smiled, "You want me to walk you to second period?"

Maria nodded and Jeff walked her outside the class.

"Aha! I knew there was something going on!"

Maria jumped a little and looked at her friend's smiling face.

"Melina, don't do that!" Maria put her hand on her chest and Jeff laughed a little.

"What do you mean, Melina?" Jeff looked at her.

"You two like each other! It's so obvious!" Melina smirked.

"What!" Maria blushed and looked at Jeff then back at Melina, "Mel, we are just friends."

"Pshh, I wasn't born yesterday, Ria," Melina laughed.

"Excuse me, Jeff…" Maria bit her lip and grabbed Melina's arm and pulled her across the hall, "What the hell!"

"What!" Melina looked at her friend's expression.

"Why would you say that?" Maria looked back at Jeff who was casually leaning against the wall.

"What?" Melina saw her friend was angry, "I was just trying to help…"

Maria calmed down a little, "I know, but…I don't like him."

"Uh hu-"

"Melina," Maria gave her a look.

"Fine, I believe you…" Melina smiled, "I'll see you later." Melina quickly walked off then looked back at Maria and Jeff.

Maria mouthed, "Leave" to Melina and smiled. Melina laughed and walked off.

-

Candice was busy at her locker when someone walked over and covered her eyes, "Guess who."

Candice smiled, "Jacky!"

Randy bit his lip as he uncovered Candice's eyes, "Guess again…"

Candice turned around, "OMG! Randy! I'm sorry I didn't think…"

Randy laughed, "It's cool," He looked at his feet then back up at her, "How are you?"

"I'm amazing," Candice smiled, "How about you?"

"Pretty good," Randy laughed a little and looked into her eyes.

"That's good," Candice smiled and looked away, "How are you and Maryse?"

Randy bit his lip, "History."

Candice looked at him, "Yall broke up?"

Randy nodded then smiled a little, "Yea…"

"Aw, I'm sorry!" She gave him a hug.

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, I'm kind of glad."

Candice smiled as she rested her head against his chest, "Really?"

"Yea," Randy laughed and didn't let go of her.

Candice smiled and looked up at him, "Um…"

"Oh, so-"

"Uh, what's going on here?"

Candice turned around and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, "Jack!"

Randy could feel anger rising up inside, "Nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing, asshole." Jack got in his face.

"Jack…stop." Candice grabbed Jack's arm.

Jack pushed his worried girlfriend away and she fell on her butt on the ground.

Randy couldn't control his anger anymore; he punched Jack right in the nose.

-

Melina was walking down the hall when she almost bumped right into two girls all over someone.

"Oh, sorry," she looked up at Kelly Blank, Mickie James, and, to her surprise, Cody Rhodes.

"Melina?" Cody looked between the two girls kissing his cheeks.

"Oh my effin god," Melina shook her head, "I hate you…you…you asshole." Melina turned away and let the tears run down her cheek and walked off.

Cody pushed the two girls off of him, "Melina, wait!" He ran after her.

"What the fuck, you have no right to talk to me!" She slapped him across the face and ran off quickly.

Cody just stood there and he held his face. Kelly and Mickie ran up to him.

"Aw, Cuddles, are you ok?" Kelly brushed her hand against his arm.

"That looked like it really hurt…" Mickie kissed his neck softly.

Cody pushed them off of him and stormed off. Mickie and Kelly stood there shocked. Cody has never turned down a three-some make out session.


	5. Bad Romance

Candice covered her mouth and looked from Randy to Jack. She couldn't believe Randy punched Jack. She looked at her boyfriend's nose as blood began to spill out.

"Oh my gosh!" Candice crawled over to Jack and looked at his nose, "Baby, we need to take you to the nurse! That looks really disgusting!"

"It's not supposed to look pretty," Jack mumbled, he was already pissed at Candice for hugging Randy.

Randy looked at the two and slowly started walking away.

"Do you want my help or not?" Candice looked at him with a hurt look.

"No," Jack scrambled to his feet and left his girlfriend sitting in the middle of the hall.

-

Melina looked into the mirror in the girl's restroom. She slowly turned on the water and splashed her face.

"Hey, Melina," said a voice from behind her.

Melina turned around and looked into the eyes of Mickie James.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the brunette.

"Uh, I was just…I mean…um wanted to talk to you," Mickie stuttered as Melina's deep eyes narrowed.

"That's nice, Mickie. But, unfortunately I don't want to talk to you," Melina smirked and grabbed her purse and began to walk out.

"Cody loves you, Melina," Mickie ran her hand through her long hair.

Melina turned around and looked at her, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I really hope you do," Mickie bit down on her bottom lip as Melina rolled her eyes and walked quickly out.

Mickie pulled out her phone and texted Cody, "I tried."

Cody saw the text and looked at those two words that will always be his answer if he wants Melina.

-

Maria laughed as Jeff began tickling his best friend, "Jeff, stop!"

Jeff smiled evily, "Make me!"

"Oh, I plan to," Maria smiled back and pushed Jeff off of her and jumped on his back.

"Damn! You're strong!" Jeff said as he held on to her thighs.

"Stronger than you," Maria giggled as Jeff gasped.

"You're funny," Jeff said as he began running with her on his back.

"Jeffy!!" Maria laughed as he slowly stopped.

"Yes?" Jeff said as he helped her off of him.

"You're weird," Maria giggled.

"Excuse me?!" Jeff laughed, "I just gave you a joy ride!"

"I've had better," Maria smiled her gorgeous smile.

"Woahh there," Jeff stared at her, "That's not true. I give all the girls amazing joy rides. "

Maria bit down on her lip, "That's why it wasn't that good. It was too original," she smiled.

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, "Next time, I am going to give you the best piggyback ride you'll ever have."

Maria gave him a flirty smile, "Promise?"

Jeff smiled back, "I promise."


	6. Your Love is My Drug

Candice finally scrambled to her feet and stared back at all the confused looks staring back at her. She sucked in her breath and wiped her tear-filled eyes and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Candice quickly turned around and looked into a girl's eyes.

"Ye-Yeah…" she replied, turning the faucet.

"You don't look ok. You want to talk about it?" The girl said leaning against the back wall.

"Not meaning to sound rude, but who are you?" Candice said facing the girl.

"Oh," the girl smiled, "Sorry. My name is Eve. I'm new here."

"Oh, hi," Candi smiled and wiped her face with a wet paper towel.

Eve smiled sympathetically, "Boy trouble?"

"Doesn't every problem a girl has involve a boy somehow?" Candice tried to laugh a little but ended up crying.

Eve walked over to Candice and wrapped her arms around her, "It's all going to be ok. He doesn't deserve you."

Candice looked at Eve, "But, I love him…"

"You think you love him," Eve said, brushing back a piece of her hair, "But we're too young to know what love is."

Candice wiped the tears running down her cheeks and forced a small smile, "I guess your right…dating is overrated."

"But, it's fun." Eve said with a teasing smile.

Candice laughed, "Very fun."

Eve pulled out some mascara and eyeliner and handed it to Candice, "Here," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Eve," Candice smiled, "You're really sweet." Candice said wiping her face and reapplying her make-up.

"Don't mention it, girl." Eve said smiling.

-

Melina was walking down the hallway when she bumped into someone, "Hey! Watch it."

"Gee, that's nice, Mel," a deep voice said.

Melina turned around and looked into the deep blue eyes of the Legend Killer, "Oh. Hey, Randz,"

She said smiling.

"Yeah, that's better," Randy said smirking, "How are you?" He said, reaching down to pick up a book she dropped.

"I'm ok," she said reaching for the book, "Cody's just pissing me off."

"He pisses a lot of people off," Randy said teasing.

"You got that right…" Melina said drifting off, "Hey, have you seen Candi? People are talking about how big Jack is an ass and I want to know what he did to my best friend!" Melina said suddenly getting angry.

Randy started to say something then remember the whole thing was kind of his fault. He looked at the ground, "No."

Melina looked at him suspiciously, "Alright…tell me if you see her."

Randy nodded and watched as his friend walked away then leaned against the locker and leaned his head back.

"Hey, man."

Randy jumped and looked at his best friend staring back at him, "Hey, Cody."

"Was that Melina that you were talking to?" Cody said scanning the crowd for the A-lister.

"Yeah," Randy spat out.

Cody shot his eyes back to his friend, "Did she say anything about me?"

Randy narrowed his eyes, "Cody, just leave her alone. She doesn't like you."

Cody stepped back. He felt like he'd been stabbed in the stomach, "Okay. I'll leave her…_alone_" he said the last word with such remorse.

Randy couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, "Sorry, man." He shrugged.

Cody smiled a fake smile, "It's cool," Cody began to back away from his distant friend and turned to walk down the hall.

-

Maria was leaning against the wall when a brunette with a fake smile came walking up to her.

"Hey, Ria!" Candice said looking around.

"Um, hi Candice…" Maria said following her friend's eyes, "Looking for Jack?"

"Errr, no," Candice said looking back at Maria, "We are going through something…"

"What do you mean?" Maria said concerned.

"Well—" Candice stopped herself, "Ah, it's just nothing."

"Don't even try to lie to me, Candi," Maria said with a warning tone.

Candice teared up, "Jack pushed me to the ground and Randy punched him and then Jack yelled at me and left me in the middle of the hall having everyone stare at me!" Candice blurted out.

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!" Maria said raising her eyebrows as everyone stared at her random outburst.

Candice bit her lip trying not to let tears slip out of her eyes and nodded.

"That little mother f-"

"Candice, can we talk?" Jack said walking up to the angry red head and heart-broken brunette.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Maria said poking Jack in the chest causing him to stumble.

"Excuse me?" Jack said in his All-American accent.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "If you EVER lay a hand on Candice like that again…I will chop your balls off. Got it?!"

Candice bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

Jack's eyes went wide stunned, "I'll remember that…" he grabbed Candi's hand.

Maria slapped his hand away.

Jack glared at her, "Bitch!"

"Wanna say that again, asshole?"

Jack and Maria turned around and looked into the eyes of the rainbow-haired guy glaring at Jack.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jack said getting in Jeff's face.

Jeff smirked, "I'm the person that's about to give you _another_ bloody nose," he said as he punched him in the nose.

"Jack!" Candice said, covering her mouth.

Maria looked at Jeff in shock and then smiled at him, "Wow."

Jeff blushed, "Sorry."

Maria kissed his cheek, "Don't be."


	7. If I Had You

Jeff smiled at the former diva, "I can't believe Jack had the nerve to call you a bitch."

"I know!" Maria glanced at Jack and Candice talking in a corner.

"Anyway, what are you doing this Friday night?" Jeff smiled.

Maria looked back at Jeff and smiled, "Um, nothing."

"Do you wanna hang out or something?" Jeff asked, biting his lip.

Maria smiled big, "Oh, sure!"

Jeff smiled, "Cool, I'll see you later!" He gave her a hug and quickly walked off.

Candice walked back over to Maria, "Hey."

"Hey, how'd it go with…that thing?" Maria said looking at Jack.

Candice shrugged and looked at Maria.

Maria hugged Candice and glared at Jack.

…

Melina was sitting in the gym during forth period when someone stood in front of her.

Melina looked up, "What do you want?"

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to leave you alone forever," Cody told her, "Yeah, you basically told me you hated me, so…yeah."

"Cody…" Melina stood up, "Look, I thought things over a—"

"Melina, I know, I know, I'm the biggest jerk on the planet, I've heard it all before…" Cody shrugged.

"What? Wait, let me finish!" Melina looked at him.

Cody sighed, "I don't think I can handle more insults from the girl I'm in love with, okay?"

"Cody! I love you!" Melina yelled.

Cody's mouth dropped open.

…

Randy shooting baskets when Candice and Maria walked in the gym. He tossed the basketball to his friend and walked over to them.

"Hey," He smiled at Candice, "Um, sis, can you go over there so I can talk to Candice in private?"

Maria smiled, "Do I have much of a choice?" She gave Candice a quick hug and walked to the other side of the gym.

"So…" Candice looked down at her feet.

Randy looked around and then back at her, "I'm really sorry, I didn't you know, mean to mess things up with you and Jack."

"No, it's totally fine, I mean he was a jerk anyway," Candice gave him a small smile.

Randy smiled back, "You sure? I feel really bad."

Candice smiled, "I'm positive!" She gave him a big hug.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

…

Maria was busy playing with her cell when Trish walked up.

"Um, hi?" Maria said looking up at the blonde.

"I heard you're going on a date with Jeff this Friday," Trish put her hands on her hips.

Maria raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, I am."

"Bitch," She glared at the red-head, "He's going to do the same thing he did to me to you."

"Excuse me?" Maria glared back at her.

"He's going to convince you to have sex then dump your ugly ass!" Trish flipped her hair and walked off.

Maria felt her heart stop as she watched the blonde walk out of the gym.

…

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Candice walked inside her house and checked her cell. She had three new messages. All of them from Melina.

"_Candi! OMG."_

"_Candi...ah..CALL ME."_

"_OMFG WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Candice laughed and called Melina.

"Hello?" Melina answered quickly.

Candice smiled, "Hey wh-"

"I told Cody I loved him!" Melina screamed.

"You what?" Candice almost dropped the phone, "I thought you hated him?"

"No…it was all an act to try to get myself to hate him," Melina sighed, "I didn't just want to be another girl he had sex with and dumped."

"Awh, hun, why didn't you tell me this?" Candice laid down on her bed.

Melina bit her lip, "I didn't tell anyone. I mean I was _trying_ not to like him, and then my big mouth ruined that."

"Well, what'd he say?" Candice replied.

Melina laughed a little, "He kinda just stood there in shock. Then the bell rang and I ran away…"

The Go-Daddy Girl smiled, "Oh, nice."

"Yeah, well, I gotta call Maria," Melina smiled, "I'll text you."

"Mkay, have fun, Cody Lover!" She hung up the phone before Melina could say anything.

…

Randy walked inside his sister's bedroom, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Maria glanced up at her older brother, "Depends."

Randy plopped down on Maria's bean-bag chair, "Um…would you get mad if I told you I was basically in love with your best friend?"

Maria's eyes went wide, "You're in love with Candice? I knew it!"

"What? How could you have possibly known?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Psshh, I can't believe you just asked me that," Maria threw a pillow at Randy's head, "Anyway, no I wouldn't get mad. You two are adorable together."

Randy gave his sister a look, "You scare me sometimes."

"What the hell? I gave you a compliment, jackass!" Maria laughed.

Randy smirked, "Suuuree. Alright, just making sure." He threw the pillow back at Maria's head and walked out her room.


End file.
